La fille d'a coté
by AlexSteal
Summary: Clexa AU "Tout avait commencé lors d'un vendredi après-midi quelconque, mais qui était le début de tout." Lexa rentre chez elle après une journée de cours plus qu'ennuyeuse et fait la rencontre de sa nouvelle voisine, une blonde aux yeux bleus mystérieuse.
_**Me revoilà pour une nouvelle fiction !**_

 _ **Cette fois, j'ai décidé de tenter un peu de Clexa après en être tombé amoureuse.. Et après avoir eu le cœur brisé, bien que je savais ce qui allait se passer.. On ne peut pas ne pas s'attacher à Lexa.. Franchement, Alycia est juste une putain d'actrice..**_

 _ **Je m'égare.. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce petit prologue en attendant un vrai chapitre ! ;)**_

* * *

 **Prologue**

Ses yeux se fermaient petit à petit, un sourire béat collé aux lèvres. Ces dernières semaines avaient été riches en émotions, et bien qu'heureuse, Lexa était exténuée. C'est naturellement que ses yeux se posèrent sur la maison d'à côté, elle était allongée sur le toit, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire pour regarder les étoiles, et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire d'avantage lorsque ses yeux croisèrent e regard bleu océan de la personne qui se tenait près de la fenêtre.

Ne tenant plus, son corps se fit plus léger, tandis que ses paupières s'alourdissaient et qui finirent par se fermer naturellement. Elle s'abandonna à Morphée, mais le sourire était toujours gravé sur ses lèvres.

Tout avait commencé un vendredi après midi quelconque. Alors que Lexa rentrait à peine des cours, elle fut accueillit par sa sœur, hurlant à travers son téléphone, sûrement avait elle _encore_ une dispute avec le gars avec qui elle ' _sortait_ '. Ayant besoin de calme, elle décida de s'exiler sur la petite _terrasse_ qu'elle s'était improvisée sur le toit de la véranda.

Elle monta ainsi les marches de l'escalier la séparant de sa chambre. Une fois arrivée, elle jeta nonchalamment son sac sur la chaise de bureau, qui faisait aussi office d'armoire, récupérera un livre quelconque traînant sur le bureau, avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre, qu'elle ouvrit avant de se laisser glisser vers l'extérieur.

A peine eut-elle posée les pied sur le toit, son havre de paix, comme elle l'appelait, elle se sentie directement plus sereine, plus calme. Cet endroit avait été le témoin de tout ses états d'âmes, depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Elle se laissa glisser le long du mur attenant à sa fenêtre et ouvrit d'un geste lent son livre.

Ce ne fut qu'après un long moment à lire qu'un bruit sourd attira son attention. Elle ferma son livre, non sans avoir auparavant marquée la page, se leva difficilement après avoir passé autant de temps assise dans une position qu'elle seule pouvait trouver confortable,et se rapprocha un peu plus du bord du toit. De là où elle se tenait, elle pouvait voir un imposant camion de déménagement garé devant la maison voisine.

 ** _Alors comme ça, la maison a déjà été vendue.._** Pensa t-elle, en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue.

Cette maison avait été comme une seconde maison pour elle et sa sœur. Elles avaient grandies avec les enfants des _Ground_ , Costia. Très vite, les trois jeunes filles devinrent inséparables, du moins jusqu'à leur entrée au lycée. Anya, étant plus âgée de 3 ans que les deux autres, avait quasiment terminée sa scolarité au lycée quand elles entrèrent en seconde. Très vite, les deux jeunes filles devinrent de plus en plus proche, leur amitié se transforma petit à petit en amour. C'est durant cette relation que Lexa fut la plus heureuse, elle n'avait jamais aimé quelqu'un comme elle aimait Costia, mais ce bonheur prit fin un soir d'été, après leur graduations. Elles avaient passées trois années leur vie en s'aimant plus que tout, en étant heureuses. Et un soir, après une soirée un peu trop intense, alors que Costia conduisait en direction de leur quartier, la voiture percuta une glissière de sécurité et Costia perdit le contrôle de la voiture. Elle mourut sur le coup. Lexa tomba dans un semi coma, dans lequel elle resta près d'un mois et quand elle se réveilla, son monde s'écroula. Elle avait perdu l'une des seules personnes qu'elle aimait plus que tout, elle avait perdu sa raison de vivre.

Elle gardait des cicatrices de l'accident, autant physiques que psychologies.

Quatre années s'étaient passées depuis ce fameux accident et elle n'était toujours pas remise. Elle avait quelques difficultés avec le contact.

Aujourd'hui âgée de vingt-deux ans, Lexa vivait toujours avec sa sœur dans la maison dans laquelle elles avaient grandi, et ce , malgré le décès de leur tante, qui les avait éduquées il y a un peu plus de deux ans, rajoutant encore plus de peine à la jeune femme, qui n'avait à présent plus que sa sœur.

Les _Ground_ avaient décidé de déménager l'an passé, quand leur fils, Aden, fut accepté dans une école de renom à l'étranger. Ayant besoin de changer d'air, et de laisser leur peine derrière eux, ils quittèrent le pays tous ensembles et partirent s'installer avec leur fils.

Après seulement quelques mois après la mise en vente, celle ci avait été apparemment vendue, sûrement à perte, vu l'empressement des anciens propriétaires à s'en débarrasser.

Au départ, Lexa considérait leur départ comme un moyen d'effacer Costia de leur mémoire, mais après avoir retrouvée la mère de celle ci s'excusant de la laisser ici en pleurs au cimétière, où elle venait une fois par mois, elle comprit. Elle comprit que les parents de Costia avait besoin de quitter cette ville, de tout laisser derrière eux. Ils avaient besoin de partir de la maison qui avait vue grandir leur fille, ils avaient besoin de s'éloigner de la personne qui était avec elle le soir de sa mort.

Se situant dans un quartier tranquille, et étant peu chère, il semblait normal que la maison se soit si rapidement vendue, faisant alors des heureux.

Elle s'attarda quelques instants sur les nouveaux arrivant, mais ne pu qu'apercevoir les déménageurs, s'attelant à leur tâches.

Elle lâcha un soupir, avant de retourner à son livre qu'elle n'arrivait pas à apprécier. Au bout d'un long moment, elle le repoussa en soufflant d'exaspération, ne comprenant pas comme un livre considéré comme étant un Best-seller pouvait être aussi ennuyant.

Elle se traîna jusqu'au bord du toit et laissa pendre ses jambes dans le vide. Quelques rayons filtrèrent au travers des quelques nuages présents dans le ciel , et des arbres bordant la propriétés des Woods, qui finirent leur course sur le doux visage de la brune.

A cet instant précis, Lexa se déconnecta de la réalité, des cris étouffés de sa sœur un étage plus bas, des voix des déménageurs s'affairant dans la maison d'à côté. Elle profitait du calme ambiant dont elle avait besoin pour ne pas devenir totalement folle.

 **\- Par pitié, ne sautes pas ?**

En l'espace de quelques secondes, elle était revenue à elle, ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement, sur le coup de la peur. Son cœur battait la chamade, et tandis que son cœur commençait à reprendre un rythme normal, elle put entendre un léger rire moqueur de l'autre côté de la haie qui séparait les deux maisons. Elle releva le regard vers la source du bruit, et fut happée par un regard bleu océan qui la regardait malicieusement. Elle resta quelques secondes à dévisager la personne à qui appartenait ce regard. Elle était magnifique, des cheveux d'un blond presque platine, des yeux d'un bleu envoûtant, un visage rond et harmonieux, elle remarqua une légère cicatrice qui s'étendait sous son œil droit. _Dieu qu'elle était belle_ pensa Lexa, en la dévisageant sans discrétion, ce qui fit rougir la belle blonde, se sentant épiée.

Lexa remarqua la couleur rosée que venait de prendre les joues de la femme, car oui, elle était une femme, qui se tenait juste à deux mètres d'elle. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de sourire malicieusement à son tour.

 **\- Ne t'en fais pas Princesse, c'est pas assez haut pour ça.**

Elle redressa et se laissa glisser le long du toit de la véranda et se prépara à se réceptionner. Une fois que ses pieds touchèrent le sol, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, avant le relever le regard vers la blonde qui avait toujours son regard fixé sur elle. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se diriger vers la porte qui menait vers l'intérieur de la maison, laissant la blonde seule, à la fenêtre de sa chambre, ses yeux avaient suivi le moindre fait et geste de la belle brune, tout en se mordant la lèvre.

 _Tout avait commencé lors d'un vendredi après-midi quelconque, mais qui était le début de tout_.

* * *

 _ **Alors, vous en avez pensez quoi ? :3**_

 _ **J'essairai de poster une fois par semaine, mais je doute que je puisse tenir le rythme.. Donc parton plus sur un chapitre toute les deux semaines !**_

 _ **J'espère que ça vous a plus et à bientôt !**_


End file.
